The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern family sized and/or utility type vehicles, such as crossovers, minivans, and many 4×4 sport vehicles, typically provide a front passenger row for a driver and front seat occupant(s) and one or more middle and/or rear passenger rows for children, adult occupants, and/or cargo. Providing an ample amount of interior vehicle space has been a continuing challenge while at the same time being able to provide increased fuel economy, safety, entertainment, amenities, and convenience in order to accommodate society's ever-changing, busy and demanding lifestyles.
While many vehicle interiors continue to be designed with children and child safety in mind, others may be more geared towards increased cargo space or providing increased room for adult occupants. It remains desirable to provide an automobile interior design having a variable vehicle seating system that could be easily changed or adapted, for example, to selectively accommodate the use of an infant car seat and/or provide a toddler seating area closer in proximity to the front seat occupants, while also providing spacious, comfortable seating for an adult passenger.